Fighters' Guild
Started by Mikuro for the purpose of gathering strong fighters and placing them under his influence. All the members bore a curse mark that Mikuro used to control them when he wanted to. He used the 'venom' curse mark on all the members. Ranking and Divisions Leader- Mikuro Second-in-command- Hinarie/Salie Leader of Offensive Corps- Shinobi Leader of Defensive Corps- Sinarie Anari Shinobi's Second-in-command- Kinto Sinarie's Second-in-command- Shinari Kinto's partner- Gin Shinari's partner- Azul Rookie team 1- Feng, and Unagi Rookie team 2- Siam, Kuzo, and Yoh Members of the organization and their abilities Mikuro- Forbidden and water jutsu, summoning, curse mark creation and control, Hachibi powers Hinarie- Poison/Darkness chakra jutsu, medical abilities, rare poison producing abilitie, high level of control over curse mark induced abilities Shinobi- Maru's bodyguard, although he is very quiet and acts suspicious, he actually is very loyal to Maru and despite being ordered by Mikuro to guard Maru so that Mikuro could possibly use Maru in the future, when Mikuro tried to use Maru, Shinobi stops him heavily injure himself in the process. Shinobi uses a large sword and a sword style meant for quickly and effortlessly decapitating an opponent. Sinarie Anari- School teacher by day and Fighter's Guild water sorceror by night, considered to be as strong as Shinobi by the others, Sinarie is also considered to be one of the most level-headed members. Sinarie has only shown one instance of him ever losing a cool head and thats when Mikuro activates his curse mark and makes him attack Salie, in this state Sinarie moves in a similar fashion to the Takarashi clan Beast Imitation style except he fires pressurized water out of his hands, mouth and in one instance the tip of his tail. Kinto- Thought to be crazy by his fellow members, except for Shinobi who recognizes Kinto as a member of the Demon tribe from the Peak of Devils, Kinto has the worst temper out of all the members of the Guild, he fights with a style similar to Shinobi's, and has a special ability he calls 'Berserker Mode' when he turns his anger into pure strength, when he gets desperate or angry enough he transforms into his real form a large demonic bear. Shinari- Sinarie's favorite subordinate is a wind sorceress and a spear wielding warrior who taught Feng how to fight as well. Shinari has strong feelings for Sinarie shown when she often defends him from criticism. She is that pointed out Salie's potential to Sinarie who mentioned the information to Mikuro. Gin- Kinto's unwilling partner, uses a large sword and is a tiger-neko, he is the biggest physically out of all the Guild members. His sword can� open and be spun to form a temporary barrier. Azul- A rogue water province blade shinobi, he is a Pisces and has shark-like features. He uses a dual sword fighting style and can use blood as a weapon and to heal himself. Feng- Shinari's student and trainee in the Iron spear catching leaves fighting style, she is friends with Kuzo and is usually watching her makng sure she sticks to her stict training regiment. Unagi Silos- Serves as the assassin of the group, like Kinto he can transform into something else, he can turn into his spirit form, which resembles a giant ghostly weasel. He is very agile and fights using martial arts and magic. Siam Paltibla- One of Maru's Yuki servants, Siam is a talented archer, using the power of her curse mark can fashion a seemingly endless supply of energy arrows. Kuzo- Mikuro's own daughter, she is strictly trained day and night. She uses water and earth jutsu. Yoh- The inventor of the Fighters' Guild while he doesn't take an active role in fights, he is the one that creates and maintains the Guilds weapons and devices.